when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclair "Jangles" Crème
"You see, Eclair Crème seems to be the one who is addicted to hear stories of adventure and intrigue from outside Equestria, but thank god she just betrayed the Canterlot elite and the rest of the high-class ponies when they try to attend the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony. Instead, she chose to attend the Ponyville Conference rather than attending the rotten ceremony that has yet to come in just a few hours. I felt luck for all this, and yes, she's a good hero now. Bet she has to fight for what is right, and even to acknowledge what misunderstandings might come up in store. As you know, she might be the Stanislav Petrov of the Canterlot elite herself. What a brave hero she is! I hope she'll have lessons of friendship to learn with in the name of peace. Now she's leading the Walkervillian Freedom Movement and the elite rebels, including all the anti-How I Can Help Make the World Great protesters, into preventing the ceremony from ever ending itself successfully. What's worse for her is that she tried to damage Parasoul's palace and the Silbergeld Palace while trying to murder Annie of the Stars at the same time. That's another reason why she could find her own inner justice so she can stop being framed. I bet it's time to help her put an end to this upper-class atrocity. It's time to stop the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony from ever ending succesfully... with dire consequences waiting to happen." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Brave Defector Eclair Crème is a female background Earth pony with a blue coat, pale yellow mane and tail, magenta eyes, and a cutie mark of two linked horseshoes. She has a speaking role in the episode For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise and other media. In [https://when-the-cold-breeze-blows-away.fandom.com/wiki/When_the_Cold_Breeze_Blows_Away When the Cold Breeze Blows Away], she would be appeared that she is a very brave Canterlot elite pony who betrayed the rest of the high-class ponies and attended the Ponyville Conference in during the USRAC War even though Belkan Grey Men framed her for damage Parasoul's palace and the Silbergeld Palace while trying to murder Annie of the Stars After the USRAC War, she left the Canterlot elite (along with Count Caesar who now works as a fast food restuarant employee), and she eventually moved to Belo Horizonte in Brazil to live a happy life with Perfect Pace, Doctor Whooves, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo and Amethyst Star, working as a meteorologist, and soon, she was honored by Time as the "upper-class pony who saved the multiverse," similar to Stanislav Petrov. She also attends her neighbor's funeral long after the North African Crisis since she moved in Belo Horizonte. She would wield an Advanced Individual Combat Weapon (like in Pony Warfare by Pyruvate). Design Eclair Crème shares her design, eye color, and outfit design with S04E19 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, shares her mane style and outfit design with "Beyond," shares her coat and eye colors and cutie mark with Shoeshine, shares her mane and eye colors and cutie mark with Sunny Smiles, shares her mane color and cutie mark design with Luckette, shares her coat color and cutie mark with "Blue Bonnet," shares her eye color and cutie mark with Lilac Links, and shares her cutie mark with "Linked Hearts" and "Gold Slipper." Depicition in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Series Eclair Crème most commonly appears among other high-society Canterlot ponies. She first appears in The Best Night Ever as a guest at the Grand Galloping Gala. She is one of several chorus singers in At the Gala. In Sweet and Elite, Eclair Crème appears several times during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) and at the Canterlot Garden Party. She attends both wedding ceremonies as well as the reception in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Eclair Crème appears at Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Earth Ponies Category:Defectors Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protesters Category:Rebels Category:Peace Activists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Non-Rubyists Category:Former Enemies Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Ponies Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests Category:Activists